


Lifeline

by sal3m_sand_witch



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Two very depressed teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal3m_sand_witch/pseuds/sal3m_sand_witch
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are both going through hard times. And at a party everything turns upside down.They have to save each other.I sent this to my friend and she teared up... she hasn’t even watched the show (pls only read if you know you won’t be triggered, stay safe <3)





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a romance, they do love each other, but in this, it is purely platonic.  
> I am not romanticising depression and suicide bc these are both things that should not be used like that.

The moon sparkled and the cement under their feet vibrated from the chaotic party taking place under them. His heart swelled and his blood pumped faster than ever.

And Adrien could not tear his eyes away from the beautiful girl, sitting there, just out of arms reach. He’d come up for fresh air, for time alone. But apparently he wasn’t the only one. Marinette sat their, eyes glowing, hair tied into heir little pigtails. He hadn’t noticed it at first, the music drowned it out, he couldn’t hear her sniffles, but when her arm came up to wipe her tears away and her body shook, he was frozen to the spot.

He felt a jolt run through his body as he watched sobs rack the girls body as she sat alone under the moonlight, the din drowning out her cries, the moon lighting up her beautiful, tear-streaked face. And he couldn’t look away.

He wouldn’t look away, he couldn’t leave his princess, he wouldn’t let her leave his sight, not when she looked like this.

After ladybug disappeared, after all that happened. Adrien had been distraught. The downfall of hawkmoth brining about the unmasking of his father. The one and only Gabriel Agreste, leaving him with a huge fortune and an massive mansion- even emptier than before. He had been alone, he had been distraught.

The amount of times he cried himself to sleep in his cold, dismal room. The amount of times he sat in his giant bed, wishing there was someone to comfort him. The amount of times... the amount of times he had felt so horrible... he could have just ended it all.

The amount of fucking times... that Plagg his loyal and patient Kwami had sat up with him for hours consoling him, talking to him, begging him to stay, to rest, to eat, to sleep, to live. He felt like he had nothing.

She might not be going through what he was, but he had a good idea of what she was feeling.

One night when he had become so distraught that he nearly ended his life. That night he and Plagg had bounded over Paris rooftops, scaling the Eiffel Tower and sprinting down abandoned streets, as he let the tears flow as he tried to rid himself of all the built up energy he had...

He found himself with Marinette, with his princess. She had called him over, she saw his tears, she noticed him and she he-

She held him as they both cried for hours on her balcony, he didn’t know why she was crying but he didn’t care. She was there for him and he was there for her and he wouldn’t leave her, they couldn’t leave each other.

They were each other’s lifeline they would reel each other in when everything got too overwhelming.

And now he watched as tears racked her body, he watched as the person who meant the most to him in the world, who he could not live without,

He watched as she stood and took a step towards the edge...

 

 

_....no..nO.. please don’t....don’t do this... stay_

 

Within seconds she was on the railing and he could here himself shouting the words over the music, he felt as the magic surged through his body, as Plagg melted into him.

He had started running before he even knew it, running towards the girl... the one thing he needed to show him he was worth it.

He couldn’t loose her to... he could not loose her to.

His heart stopped when he saw her ribbons flutter into the air, as her hair whipped around her face, as he dove over the balcony after her, grabbing her her jacket, grabbing her shirt, gripping onto her line and reeling her back in- gripping her against his body as his staff hit the ground...

He thought he heard a crack but he didn’t care.

He could feel as she sobbed against him, as she cried the tears that had needed to escape, he felt as she gripped onto him... onto her reel, he could feel as her nails dug into his back, as her tears soaked his shoulder. He could not let go of her.

He would help her as she helped him.

He would not let another person go.

He would NOT let another person he loved disappear.

He would not fucking let another person be taken away from him!

No... never again.

Never

Fucking

Again.

He would reel her back in no matter how long it took, no matter how many hours of sleep he would have to sacrifice. He would do it.

He would do it all to save his princess.

To help her get back on dry land.

To show her that she is worth it.

He needed her to know it.

He needed her.

And she needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this coz I watched something with suicide mentioned in it and I felt kind of depressed (yay depression...) and so I decided ‘why not turn this into a fanfic and bum a lot of other people out’...  
> I’m sorry.  
> (btw pls tell me if I should add anything to the archive warnings- I’m always going to put this here bc even if I don’t think I need anything, I just want to be safe)


End file.
